Escaping Destiny
by Alogin
Summary: AU FTL Deux princesses réunies par leurs destins se retrouvent malgré elles au beau milieu d'une terrible Guerre . SQ.
1. Prologue

**Je commence une histoire , il s'agit d'un AU FTL , les choses sont legerements differentes que dans la serie , Regina n'est pas la fille de Cora mais D Eva (Cora a cependant un role dans l'histoire) et Eva est une Reine allié du Royaume a Snow .**

**C'est une histoire SQ mais aussi un recit d'aventure.**

Prologue

56 ans apres la 2eme guerre des Ogres .

_Le ténébreux avançait doucement le long du couloir , la traine de son manteau glissait derriere lui et on ne pouvait entendre que le bruit de ses pas qui résonnaient dans les cachots . _

_Rumplestilskin venait voir sa dernière acquisition , une prêtresse , a peine plus âgée qu'une enfant qui avait perdue le sens de la vue , ou tout du moins la vue que la plupart des humains possèdent . La fillette détenait des pouvoirs exceptionnelles , elle pouvait voir le futur plus clairement que tous les autres , même lui , même le ténébreux qui avait passé tant d'année a essayer de découvrir les secrets de l'avenir , qui avait retourné ciel et terre pour retarder la mort qu'il redoutait tant . Cette simple enfant détenait la clé de son futur et Rumplestilskin était près a tout pour cela ._

_Il s'approcha de la cage qui contenait l'enfant , s'agenouilla devant elle et sourit , il n'avait plus le sourire d'un homme mais celui d'un démon , celui d'un assassin ,celui d'un assoiffé de pouvoir qui avait depuis longtemps oublié ce qu'était l'amour , il ne lui restait plus que la colère , le pouvoir et un coeur vide a défaut d'être brisé ._

_Le tenebreux caressa doucement le visage de la fillette de son doigts fin et osseux ._

_« Dis moi ma chère , voudrais tu passer un marche avec moi ? _

_La fillette hoqueta , comme toute enfant de ce monde elle savait bien qu'un Marché avec un tel démon ne lui amènerait jamais rien de bon , malheureusement pour elle ,elle n avait pas vraiment le choix , elle voulait simplement retrouver sa mère , tout las bas de l autre coté du royaume , âpres les montagnes si hautes qu'on n'en voyait pas la cime , et seul le Ténébreux avait le pouvoir de la ramener chez elle ._

_« Vous pourriez me ramenez chez moi ? _

_demanda la prêtresse ; sceptique , dans tous les royaumes il était bien connu que quand Rumplestilkin proposait un marché il était le seul a en bénéficier réellement ._

_« Oh tout ce que tu voudras chère enfant , j ai juste besoin de quelques précisions sur mon avenir .Vois-tu aujourd'hui rien ne peut m'arrêter , je suis le plus puissant mage que notre royaume n'est jamais portée , rien ni personne ne peut m'arrêter ... Seulement voila l'avenir est pleins de surprises et je compte encore vivre longtemps . Je veux savoir si un jour un etre encore plus puissant que le ténébreux lui même foulera cette terre , je veux savoir si cette personne aura le pouvoir de me tuer et enfin je veux savoir qui elle est . »_

_Malgré son sourire , son ton était glacial , intransigeant ; et si la filette aurait pu croiser son regard il n'y aurait lut que haine et envie . Et de la peur aussi . Même le Ténébreux a peur de la mort , peut être plus que les autres encore ._

_La jeune fille posa les paumes de ses mains contres ses paupières et se concentra , bientot son corps entier fut pris de tremblement et une voix bien plus rauque qu'elle ne devrait sortit de sa gorge ._

_« 100 ans apres la 2eme guerre des ogres naitra une petite fille , elle sera l'enfant le plus aimé de tous les royaumes , Première fille du Roi de l'Est , elle possédera une force comparable a celle d'un dieu , et un pouvoir repoussant les limites de la magie elle même , elle aura le pouvoir de vie et de mort ,des éléments , de son propre corps et de l esprit, mais sa magie ne connaitra d égale , même toi Rumplestilkin tu devras t agenouiller devant elle .»_

_Le ténébreux se redressa brusquement , le regard vif et haineux , il ne pourrait supporter qu'en ce monde quelqu'un se dresse devant lui , une enchanteresse comme cette fille serait le pire ennemi au monde , il jeta un regard a sa prisonnière qui le fixait de son regard vide d'aveugle et qui pourtant semblait encore plein d'espoir . Il grimaça puis claqua des doigts , aussitôt le cou de la fillette se tordit violemment et son petit corps sans vie tomba sur le sol humide . Il fit un geste las et le cadavre disparut ._

_« Ta mère sera ravie de te revoir , âpres tout un marché reste un marché... »_

_Rumplestilskin tourna les talons et remonta les escaliers qui le ramenait a son château .Un être plus puissant que lui n était pas forcément une mauvaise chose , un rictus mauvais s'installa sur son visage , une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit . Peu avant la naissance de cette princesse il lancerait une terrible malédiction contre le Royaume de L Est , il proposerait alors un marché au Roi , sa fille contre le retour de la paix dans son royaume , si le peuple était en danger il était en son devoir de lui donner le nourrisson . Une foi le bébé en sa possession il n'aura qu'a extraire son pouvoir et se l'attribuer et si cela s'avérerait impossible et bien il l'éduquerait , le façonnerait a son image , il en ferait un monstre tout comme lui qu il contrôlerait a sa volonté . A la place du plus terrible des ennemis il aurait le plus précieux des alliés ._

« Oui , quoi qu il en soit ce pouvoir sera a moi . »


	2. Hello Goodbye

100 ans apres la 2eme guerre des Ogres .

La faim avait toujours été un problème pour le Royaume de l'Est , le sol était rocailleux et il etait difficile de faire pousser grand chose avec le climat froid des montagnes .Cependant cette année la elle fut pire que tout , rien ne poussa dans tout le royaume , pas la moindre baie , pas la moindre fleur , canicule et tempête s'enchainaient ,les rivières sortaient de leurs lits et emportaient touts sur leurs passage , la maladie frappa les plus jeunes comme les plus âgés , le peuple était incapable de se nourrir et de se soigner , le malheur avait frappé le Royaume de L est et depuis plus d'un an ne semblait pas partir .

Désespéré de voir son peuple dépérir le Roi Henri decida de faire appel au Ténébreux ,certes sa femme Eva l'avait supplié de ne pas l'appeler , tout ce qu'apportait cet homme n'était que le malheur mais il etait du devoir d'Henry de protéger son peuple quoi qu'il lui en coute , aucun des enfants du Royaume ne méritait de vivre dans une terreur constante surtout pas sa petite fille qui allait naitre en Décembre .

Oh , Henry avait si envie d'être Père ,lui et sa femme Eva avait essayé pendant des années sans succès et quand tout espoir semblait perdue sa femme lui fit cadeau de la vie .Dans son esprit sa petite fille était déjà la plus belle et la plus forte de toutes les petites filles , Eva lui avait même déjà trouvé un nom : Regina .

Il l'aimait deja de tout son coeur , et il n'attendait qu une chose c'est d enfin pouvoir poser les yeux sur elle .

C'est pourquoi il cru mourir lorsqu'il entendit le marché que lui proposa le Ténébreux .

« Ma fille unique ? Vous me demandez de...vous donner ma fille ? «

Un sourire avide passa sur le visage de Rumplestilskin

« Soyez rassuré je ne la tuerais pas , j ai de grands projets pour elle . Croyez moi ce serait un gâchis de la laisser entre vos mains «

« Je ne pourrais jamais vous confier mon enfant « s ecria le roi « Jamais! »

« Vous n avez pas vraiment le choix , voyez vous , toutes les misères que connaissent votre Royaume , ce n'est rien disons qu'un...banal avertissement . Il pourrait arriver tellement pire , si vous n'agissez pas des cadavres traineront partout dans vos rues , les survivants déserterons le royaume , la maladie pourrait même prendre ceux que vous aimez le plus . Vos amis ... Votre femme .Il m'arrive d'être terriblement cruel Alors qu au contraire Je peux être très généreux parfois lorsqu'il s'agit de rendre service a des amis et je pourrais disons... améliorer vos chances de concevoir , vous auriez une autre chance au bonheur et vous n'aurez pas failli a votre devoir de monarque .Je peux faire beaucoup de chose pour obtenir ce que je desire , vous n avez pas idée des pouvoirs que je possède ,vous savez très bien que tôt ou tard vous me donnerez cet enfant . .Alors Henry, soyez un homme sage et acceptez ce marché . »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eva laissait glisser des doigts sur son ventre en imaginant a quoi ressemblerait sa fille , elle avait fais une croix depuis longtemps sur l'idée d'être Mère et aujourd'hui son rêve devenait realité , elle s'imaginait lire a sa fille les plus belles légendes qui soient , lui tresser ses long cheveux , l'emmener en Balade en foret , lui faire découvrir les plus beaux spectacle du Royaume , lui apprendre a jouer du Piano .

Il est incroyablement dur de s'imaginer un bonheur aussi proche et de le voir s'envoler quelques minutes après .

C'est pourquoi un instant âpres que le Roi soit entré dans la chambre pour voir son épouse on entendit dans tous le château le cri d'horreur d'une mère a qui on venait d enlever son enfant avant même qu'elle puisse le serrer dans ses bras .

Deux jours plus tard la Reine accoucha d'une petite fille aux cheveux de jais , elle eut a peine le temps de la prendre dans ses bras , de lui murmurer milles excuses et de lui dire combien elle aimait pour la toute première et la toute dernière fois que le Chasseur , envoyé par Rumplestilskin , vint chercher l'enfant .

Il avait le regard vide des pantins du Ténébreux , un homme dépourvu de compassion , un homme sans coeur au sens propre comme au figuré . Il n'eut pas un regard pour la Reine quand il lui arrachât le nourrisson des mains et repartit sans lui jeter un regard .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le bébé fut installé dans la plus grande et sombre chambre du palais , celle ou l'on pouvait entendre e les battements des coeurs prisonniers du Ténébreux et les cris abominables des prisonniers du cachot . Rumplestilskin voulait que cette petite fille ne connaisse jamais de valeur aussi puérile que l amour , aussi dangereuse que l espoir ou aussi stupide que la compassion , il voulait faire de la fillette une machine de guerre .


	3. Don t go breaking my heart

112 ans apres la 2eme Guerre des Orgres .

Cela faisait 12 ans que Rumplestilskin avait volé la Princesse de l 'Est a ses parents et son projet d en faire une guerrière redoutable et sans pitié n'avançait pas comme il lui convenait .

Certes la jeune fille était doté d'une magie encore plus puissante et fascinante qu'il ne l'aurait espéré mais il n'avait pas encore reussi a corrompre son coeur , elle n'avait peut être plus un coeur pur mais ce n'était pas non plus celui d'un assassin capable d'abattre quelqu un de sang froid . Pourtant il avait tout fait pour qu elle ne voit en la mort qu'une chose banale , il l'avait forcé a détruire des village entier , a tuer de pauvres orphelins sur le bord de la route , elle avait réduit en cendres des centaines de coeur et pourtant a chaque fois le même dégoût se lisait sur son visage et elle lui jetait alors ce meme regard plein de colere et de défiance .

Le ténébreux savait qu il n'avait pas été assez prudent , lorsque Regina avait eut 5 ans il captura la petite princesse du Royaume du Sud , la princesse Belle . Son père n'avait pas respecté un de leurs marché et il s'était empressé de lui retirer la chose a laquelle il tenait le plus , sa fille unique .C'était une enfant au naturel doux et timide mais il émanait d'elle une telle gentillesse et une telle vulnérabilité que son apprenti s'en était pris d'affection et ainsi la protégeait , volait pour elle a la cuisine , lui ramenait un nouveau livre de la bibliothèque tous les soirs . Rumplestilskin n'était pas opposé a cette amitié , quand la petite Belle disparaitrait cela briserait le coeur de Regina , et il serait beaucoup plus facile de la contrôler a sa guise , de lui pourrir le coeur jusqu'à qu'il devienne aussi noir que le sien .

Mais aujourd'hui Rumplestilskin etait fou de fureur , un coeur avait été volé , et la seule personne ayant assez de pouvoir pour en prendre un dans ses mains était son apprenti .Avant sa naissance , seul le ténébreux avait le pouvoir de voler et contrôler les coeurs , il s agissait d'une aptitude magique exceptionnelle que seule lui et la petite fille maitrisait . Elle avait rendu son coeur a un de ses serviteurs c'était certain seulement le sorcier etait bien incapable de dire lequel . Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il collectionnait les coeurs , qu'il avait perdu le compte , il ne saurait reconnaitre un battement d'un autre . Il avait voulu faire avouer la fillette , il l'avait puni , torturé , lui avait lancé les pires sort qu'il connaissait , il l'avait fait se tordre de douleurs pendant des heures et la seule réponse qu'il obtenu fut un sourire arrogant et un silence qui l'était encore plus .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le chasseur passa machinalement une main sur sa poitrine , depuis plus de 10 ans cela avait été qu'un enclos vide et maintenant il pouvait enfin sentir son coeur battre contre sa poitrine , il ressentait de nouveaux tous ces sentiments , l'homme ne pouvait dire si il s'agissait vraiment d'un bon point , il ressentait tant de honte a être devenu le pantin d'un tel monstre , mais il se rappelait enfin des êtres qu'il avait aimé et de l'homme qui avait été . Il souffrait peut être mais il avait enfin retrouvé sa liberté . Il avait retrouvé son nom aussi : Graham . Il savait qui il était et pour quels principe il se battait , et ce dont il se rappelait le mieux c'est qu'avant d être un esclave c'était un homme loyal et pour honorer cette mémoire il ferait tout pour protéger sa sauveuse , la fillette qui avait récupéré son coeur et avait endurer des heures de tortures pour lui sans broncher .

Graham toqua trois fois a la porte de la princesse et entra , la chambre etait toujours aussi sombre et Belle était penché au dessus de sa camarade afin d'inspecter ses blessures .Il s'avança vers le lit sur lequel les enfants étaient assis et s'agenouilla auprès de la princesse .

« Sachez qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui je serais a votre service et rien qu au votre , je vous dois ma vie et ma liberté et je ferais tout pour qu'un jour ma dette soit payée . Tout ce que vous avez enduré je... »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un esclave . Merci . « coupa la princesse

« Mais je ... »

« Je suis coincé ici pour le restant de mes jours , il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je veuille et c'est partir , je suis lié par un contrat a Rumplestilskin et par conséquent je ne pourrais jamais m'échapper d'ici . Faites moi une faveur et partez , allez voir votre famille , retournez vivre avec les loups , je m'en fiche mais profitez d'être un homme libre dorénavant .'

C'etait une très jolie fille , ses cheveux noirs encadrait son beau visage fin , et ses cheveux etaient tressé sur le coté , c'était certes une très belle enfant mais l'on pouvait deja lire la tristesse et le désespoir dans son regard et peut être un peu trop de colère aussi .

« Je ne vous laisserais pas , tant que vous resterez ici je serais a vos cotés , il en va de mon honneur « Répondit l'homme loup .

« Vous êtes un homme bien Graham , et comme la plupart des hommes bien vous êtes un idiot «

Belle lui lanca un sourire desolé , et continua de soigner son amie . Regina était désespéré de se racheter , réduire les coeurs en cendres la rendait malade a en vomir et tous les soirs elle se réveillait en larmes , c'était surement le seul moment ou elle pleurait , Regina ne se permettrait jamais de pleurer devant quiconque . Elle était forte et solitaire mais la jeune fille savait bien que sa compagne n'était pas aussi froide qu'elle le prétendait âpres tout elle la protégeait , la rassurait et prenait soin d'elle comme de sa petite soeur ,elle lui lisait des histoire de héros et d aventures , lui envoyait des messages secrets dans des pliages papiers enchantés et lui offrait une rose chaque matin pour se coiffer .Belle savait au fond d'elle que Regina , elle aussi , était une fille bien

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

Ce soir la quand Rumplestilskin fit monter Regina dans ses appartements un long sourire sadique s'étirait sur son visage émacié .Il la regardait d'un air amusé et jubilait déjà de sa nouvelle idée pour enfin plier sa petite princesse a sa volonté .

« Ce que tu as fais était impardonnable , tu t'es joué de moi , tu m'a même volé et personne ne vole le Ténébreux et n'en ressors vivant . Mais toi ma chère ... Toi tu es spéciale , il m a fallu un peu plus de temps pour te trouver une punition approprié , mais je pense que cette fois mon coeur , tu retiendras bien la leçon «

Regina le regarda sans ciller mais malgré elle sentait une nausée la prendre , elle comprenait bien ce qu'il se passait la , elle commençait a connaitre Rumplestilskin et pour que quelquechose l enthousiasme a ce point la ça ne pouvait être quelquechose que de terriblement vicieux et barbare .

« Le jour de ton anniversaire , dans un peu plus d'un mois , tu prendras le coeur de ta chere amie Belle et tu le réduiras en cendres . «


	4. When you wish upon a Star

Chapitre 3 :When you wish Upon a Star

112 ans apres la 2eme guerre des Ogres

Régina ne saurait se rappeler quand elle avait commencé a prier la fée bleue , elle se revoit encore près de la grande fenêtre de sa chambre , a genoux contre le plancher , ses yeux plantés sur la lune . Elle se revoit supplier la fée bleue de la ramener chez elle , de pouvoir rencontrer sa mère et qu elle puisse etre enfin heureuse .

Mais la fée bleue ne repondait jamais .

Elle se mit a prier pour que Rumplestilskin ne lui fasse tuer personne le lendemain , pour qu'il ne l'oblige pas a torturer ses serviteurs , ou qu'il ne la force pas a regarder les meres des innocents pleurer les enfants qu'elle aurait elle meme assassiné .

Mais la fée bleue ne répondait jamais.

Elle se mit alors a prier , pour des choses toute simple , une jolie robe pour Belle , un piano pour qu'elle puisse jouer , une journée de tempête pour Rumplestilskin reste cloitré dans ses quartier .

Mais La fée bleue ne répondait jamais .

Régina avait donc arrêter de prier la fée bleue , elle avait bien compris que celle ci ne viendrait pas . Elle était bien censé être sa marraine , elle était bien censé veillé sur elle comme sur toutes les princesses mais pour elle , elle ne venait jamais. Peut être était ce a cause de Rumplestilskin , peut être que les fées n'aident tout simplement pas les assassins , le fait est que l'apprenti sorcière avait perdue tout espoir de réponse a ses prières .

Pourtant ce soir la , après la terrible annonce de Rumplestilskin Régina s'était une fois de plus mis a genoux et avait prié pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider.

Et cette fois ci sa prière ne resta pas sans réponse .

Au Loin Regina aperçue une lumière verte s'approcher lentement et quand elle arriva enfin près d'elle ,elle vit se poser dans sa main une minuscule fée verte .

« Bonsoir mon nom est Clochette et je suis ta marraine la bonne fée »

Regina écarquilla les yeux , a vrai dire elle s'était mis a prier par désespoir de cause , non par réelle conviction et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi après toutes ces années une fée avait finalement décidé de la gracier de sa présence .

« Vous n'êtes pas la fée bleue ? «

Clochette se mordit doucement les lèvres , la fée bleue était sa supérieure et lui avait formellement interdit de se présenter a la Princesse , elle avait interdit a toutes ses fées de n'écouter ne serait ce qu'un seul de ses voeux . Le coeur de la Princesse était souillé et personne ne pouvait plus rien y faire . Pourtant pour la fée verte il était bien trop difficile d'ignorer les appels a l'aide incessant de la jeune fille , ce soir avait été la fois de trop .

Clochette s'était enfuie avec de la poussière de fée bien décidé a enfin prouver qu'elle accomplirait quelquechose de grand dans sa vie , qu'elle se battrait pour ce qu elle pensait être juste malgré les interdictions de Blue .

« Pas vraiment non , la fée Bleue n'est même pas au courant de ma présence ici « chuchota Clochette « Mais je suis venue ici pour t'aider , j'ai entendu ta prière et nul ne devrait avoir a tué la seule personne qui est cher a son coeur . «

Regina hocha doucement la tête « Je ne vois pas quoi faire , si je ne le fais pas je sais bien qu'il la tuera lui même , et il la fera souffrir pendant des heures , ce serait encore plus cruel que de la tuer de mes mains . »

« J'ai peut être une solution , vois tu Rumplestilskin te retiens prisonnière ici jusqu'à tes 20 ans par un contrat qu'il sa signé avec tes parents , et un marché avec Rumplestilskin ne peut être brisé que par la mort et tu ... »

Regina la dévisagea incredule

« Vous voulez que je me donne la mort «

« Bien sur que non ! » répondit Clochette scandalisé « Tu n'as pas a être vraiment morte , il suffit qu'il te croit morte , a ce moment la tu pourrais partir d'ici sans aucun risque «

« Mais je ne peux pas laisser Belle «

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix , Le Ténébreux comprendrait que tu cherches a le piéger et il vous tuerait toutes les deux . « La fée reprit sa respiration « Ecoute moi bien , il y a une petite fille malade dans le village d'a coté lorsqu'elle mourra j'irais chercher son corps et l'amènerait ici . Avec ta magie et ma poussière de fée nous pourrons facilement lui lancer un sort permanent afin qu'elle prenne ton apparence . Tu lui arracheras le coeur et laissera une lettre expliquant ta décision de te donner la mort , tuer Belle t'étais tout simplement insupportable «

Regina avala péniblement sa salive , elle ne voulait pas laisser son amie seule dans ce château mais c'était bien la seule solution pour sauver Belle d'une mort certaine , si elle partait son maitre ne tuerait jamais son amie , elle pouvait être sacrifié pour son éducation mais elle restait tout de meme un atout puissant contre le royaume du Sud et Rumplestilskin ne la tuerait sans raisons . Et puis la proposition de Clochette était alléchante , elle lui proposait la liberté dont elle avait tant rêvé , ca ne se refusait pas après tout .

« Très bien » acquiesça la jeune fille « Retrouvons nous dans deux jours , j'aurais écris ma lettre et pris mes dispositions pour la sécurité de Belle «

« Tu ne peux rien lui dire « avertit la fée « ce serait trop dangereux , et le Ténébreux risquerait de tout lui faire avouer sous la

torture . »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deux jours plus tard , Regina avait laissé une posé sur le bord de son bureau , elle suppliait Belle de lui pardonner son choix et demandait aux personnes qui lui était loyales de prendre soin d'elle , ce message était destiné au chasseur mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque inutile de le nommer et que le Ténébreux récupère son coeur .

Clochette et elle avait amené le corps de la fillette sur son lit , lancé un sort puis Regina avait délogé le coeur sans vie de son enclos et l'avait réduis en miettes .

Puis en utilisant la poussière de fée elles s'étaient toutes deux envolés vers les montagnes . Quand elle atterrirent au beau milieu de la foret noire Clochette se tourna vers la princesse .

« C est ici que nos routes se séparent , tu devras faire attention et surtout ne jamais révéler ton identité , veille a ne pas trop utiliser la magie ça pourrait être dangereux , et surtout pense a un moyen de t'échapper . I autres mondes autour du notre , et si un jour Rumplestilskin décide de te poursuivre il te serait utile de pouvoir t'enfuir dans un lieu ou même lui ne pourrait te suivre . »

Sur ces mots la fée Clochette s envola laissant la jeune fille seule et libre pour la première fois de sa vie .

**Laissez moi donc une review ca fait plaisir ahah , Emma devrait arriver dans le prochain chapitre**


	5. Don't stop me now

Chapitre 4 :Don't stop me now

117 ans après la 2eme guerre des ogres .

Emma avait préparé sa fugue depuis des jours . Elle avait mis dans son sac le médaillon qu'elle avait reçu a la naissance , des vivres pour une semaine , du poison pour tremper ses flèches , son arc et son carquois bien évidemment et l'épée de son père qu'elle avait volé a l'armurerie du la Princesse il était hors de question qu'elle se marie au Prince Eric , certes c'était un homme charmant , bien élevé et pas désagréable a regarder mais la Princesse Emma du Royaume du Nord n'avait aucune envie de rester emprisonner a vie aux cotés d'un homme pour qui elle n'éprouvait rien de plus qu'une vague sympathie .

A vrai dire du plus loin qu elle s'en souvienne Emma n'avait jamais voulu se marier , la vie de Princesse l ennuyait et elle savait bien que celle d'une Reine n avait guère rien de plus tentant . Elle allait passer sa vie a regarder son mari prendre les grandes décisions , partir en guerre et vivre des aventures pendant qu'elle devrait rester assise sur son trône a regarder ses enfants se faire élever par les nourrices du palais . Emma elle rêvait de découvrir le monde et de se battre contre des dragons et des mages , tout comme son père avant elle .

Elle se sentait un peu coupable , sa mère et son pere l'aimaient de tous leurs coeurs mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais leur faire entendre raison . Snow était une femme admirable et une Reine ainsi qu'un stratège de guerre redoutable mais au fond d'elle elle n'aspirait qu'a une vie tranquille en famille , et elle souhait la même chose a sa fille unique .Emma allait lui briser le coeur elle le savait bien mais elle comptait vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait et sans jamais avoir de regrets .

Elle avait écrit une jolie lettre a ses parents leur implorant leur pardon et leur expliquant ses raisons , elle en avait écrit une au Prince Eric également lui demandant de ne pas rendre ses parents responsable de ses actes et de bien vouloir accepter ses excuses , elle ne voulait pas que les relations entre son Royaume et celui de son ex-futur époux soient gâchées par sa fuite .

Emma enfila une tunique de voyageur et pris son sac sur l'épaule , elle descendit les marches du palais et se dirigea vers les écuries royales . Puis elle sauta sur le dos de son cheval favori et sortit de la cour du palais sans un regard en arrière .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snow faisait les cents pas dans la salle du trône les ongles plantés dans ses paumes . Elle était folle d'inquiétude , sa petite Emma , sa jolie princesse aux boucles blondes était parti . Pire encore elle s'était enfuit . Elle pouvait être n'importe ou désormais et le royaume était si vaste et si dangereux . Emma avait beau être excellente au tir a l'arc et a l'épée elle n'en restait pas moins une femme et il était extrêmement dangereux pour une femme de se balader seule dans la nature , surtout dans de tels conditions .

En effet depuis plusieurs années le Ténébreux exercait sur plusieurs Royaumes une pression terrible , il avait déjà fais main basse sur le Royaume de l'Ouest et le Royaume du Sud suivait ses ordres a la lettre . Snow aurait pu difficilement blâmer le Roi Stephane apres tout sa fille unique était dans les mains du démon qui avait forcé la fille D'Eva ,sa meilleure amie , au suicide alors qu'elle n'avait que 12 ans .

Rumplestilskin avait envoyé la dépouille au Royaume de l'Est juste après que Eva ai accouché de son second enfant , son mari en fut si bouleversé qu'il en tomba profondément malade et en mourra. Laissant a Eva son Royaume , son bébé et son avait appelé le petit prince comme son pere : Henry .Puis elle avait organisé un enterrement royal pour sa petite fille qu'elle n'avait pu tenir qu'une seule fois dans ses bras .

Snow se rappelait encore du visage déformée par la tristesse et la culpabilité de son amie quand elle avait jeté un regard sur le cadavre de sa fille , elle ne voulait absolument pas vivre la même chose , elle ne pourrait jamais se remettre de la mort de son enfant , jamais .

La Reine fut sortie de ses pensées par son mari , le Roi James .

« J'ai envoyé toute la garde royale a sa poursuite , et j'ai envoyé des missives aux royaumes frontaliers signalant sa disparition , on devrait rapidement la retrouver et... »

« Tu crois ? » le coupa Snow « Elle est partie hier soir après le diner , elle a du chevaucher toute la nuit . Toi et moi savons très bien qu'elle est déjà partie bien trop loin . Et les routes sont si dangereuses , il y a pleins de bandits et ... »

James prit sa femme dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort qu'il pu , il avait lui même du mal a réprimer ses larmes mais il savait qu'il devait tenir

«

« Emma est une jeune fille pleine de ressource et elle a toujours eu la chance de son coté . Je suis sure qu'elle se débrouillera , ou qu'elle soit ! «

Snow rendit a son mari un petit sourire triste , elle savait bien que James lui racontait de doux mensonges pour la calmer mais ,malgré elle , elle décida d'y croire .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emma avait galopé toute la nuit et s'était finalement arrêté au petit matin pour laissé son cheval se reposer . Il faisait beau et elle était arrivé aux frontières du Royaume du Nord , après la vallée des Orcs s'étendait le Royaume de L 'Est ,ou la princesse ne préférait pas séjourner vu les bons rapports qu'entretenait ses parents avec la Reine de l Est . Si elle traversait la foret noire cependant elle se retrouverait dans le Royaume de L'Ouest , c'était des terres peu fréquentables d'après sa mère , certains humains y pratiquaient la magie depuis que le Ténébreux y avait pris le pouvoir et cela pouvait s'avérer très dangereux .

En effet le Royaume de l'Ouest était le seul royaume qui permettait a son peuple de pratiquer la magie , les humains avaient tendances a devenir mauvais a son contact et Snow et Eva en avait interdit depuis longtemps l'usage dans leurs royaumes .

La jeune fille soupira ,elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix après tout , si elle voulait vraiment fuir ce mariage elle devrait traverser la foret noire ,elle décida donc de se reposer quelques heures et de repartir quand le soleil passerait de l'autre coté de la montagne .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain tandis que Emma s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans la foret noire ,elle sentit que son cheval commençait a paniquer , la princesse compris rapidement qu'elle avait de la compagnie et lorsque le premier des brigands sortit de sa cachette il reçut directement une flèche dans le coeur .

Apres l avoir abattu , tout devint flou , elle avait décoché deux autres flèches , une avait touché sa cible , l'autre était parti dans le vide . Puis elle prit l'épée de son père et commença a se battre , elle tua deux autre hommes très vite , les bandits n'avaient pas eu le luxe de prendre des leçons d'escrime par les chevaliers les plus doués du Royaume et il n'avait ni son agilité ni sa précision .

En revanche ils étaient bien plus nombreux et lorsque l'un deux frappa Emma avec le manche de son épée celle -ci s'évanouit sur le coup .


	6. Shake it out

Chapitre 5 : Shake it out

Lorsque Emma se réveilla la première chose dont elle pris conscience fut l'horrible douleur a l'arrière de son crâne , puis elle sentit deux mains lui relever doucement la tete et commencer a nettoyer la plaie .

Emma ouvrit péniblement les yeux se demandant pourquoi les bandits l'ayant attaqué se donnait t'il la peine de la soigner .

« Ne bouge pas . Je n'ai pas fini de te soigner »

Emma jeta un regard a son infirmière de fortune , c'était une jeune fille d'un peu près son âge , une jeune fille qui était incroyablement belle , surement la plus belle que la Princesse n'ai jamais vu . Elle avait les cheveux mi long ,ce qui était loin d'être convenable pour une femme dans la Foret Enchantée , de beaux yeux noirs ,de jolies lèvres pulpeuses et une peau blanche qui semblait incroyablement douce et enivrante . Elle portait un pantalon et une tunique noire , en somme une tenue tout aussi inconvenante que sa coiffure , la princesse ne l'admettrait mais le fait que cette fille soit si libre et ne semblait se soucier des conventions la rendait un admirative et légèrement jalouse .

Emma reprit sa respiration , cette fille avait beau avoir une apparence tout a fait charmante , elle n'en était pas pour autant de confiance , elle était même surement de mèche avec les bandits qui l'avaient attaqué .La Blonde se releva brusquement et jeta un regard farouche a sa compagne .

« Je bouge si j'en ai envie , je ne resterais pas une minute de plus avec une inconnue «

La brune la dévisagea incredule , avant qu'un sourire arrogant se dessine sur son visage .

« Tu pourrais être plus polie , je t'ai sauvé la vie après tout «

Elle avait une voix merveilleusement grave pour une fille de son âge , et Emma la sentit résonner jusqu'au fond de son estomac

« Vraiment ? «

« Oui vraiment . Au départ je t'ai juste pris pour une idiote a te balader toute seule dans la foret noire » répondit sa sauveuse d'un air supérieure « mais je t'ai vu te battre , ce n'était pas mal du tout a vrai dire. Enfin quand ces incapables ont fini par t'assommer je leur ai réglé leur compte et je t'ai emmené dans un endroit plus sur«

La princesse ne put se retenir de rire .Sa compagne ne semblait ni armée ni particulierement forte , elle n'aurait jamais pu mettre a mal cinq bandits de ses propres mains .

« Et je peux savoir comment tu t'es débarrassé d'eux ? Sans vouloir te vexer tu me sembles un peu frêle pour te battre contre cinq hommes a la fois ! «

La jeune femme paru vexée et fusilla Emma du regard .

« Crois moi sur parole quand je te dis que je suis bien plus dangereuse que j'en ai l'air «

La Brune étudia soigneusement Emma ,la tunique qu elle portait était taillé dans un cuir de grande qualité et son épée était incrusté d'or et de diamant , de toutes évidences c'était une jeune fille plutôt aisée et elle ne voyait aucune raison a ce qu'une noble se balade dans la foret noire sans garde rapprochée .

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais la d ailleurs ? De toutes manières , avec toutes tes jolies choses j'imagine que ta place serait dans un château et pas perdue au milieu de nulle part non ? »

Emma ravala sa salive avec difficulté , elle ne pouvait pas révéler sa véritable identité mais elle en revanche rien ne l'empêchait de raconter son histoire et se faire simplement passer pour une fille de petite noblesse . De plus elle avait sérieusement surestimé ses capacités de survie , elle était partie de chez elle il n'y a même pas deux jours et si cette mystérieuse inconnue ne l'avait pas sauvé elle y aurait surement laissé sa vie .

« Mes parents voulaient me marier a un homme que je n'aimais pas et j'ai décidé de m'enfuir . »

« C'est plutôt courageux de ta part »

A ces mots Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire , pour une mystérieuse raison elle était contente d'avoir plus ou moins réussi a impressionner sa sauveuse .

« Tu es assez douée a l'épée , tu pourrais définitivement nous être utiles . »

« Hein ? »

L inconnue s'agenouilla a coté de la blonde et lui sourit de ce sourire insolent qu'Emma trouvait aussi insupportable qu'étrangement irrésistible .

« Je fais partie d'une sorte de bande vois tu . Nous pillons aux riches pour donner aux pauvres , je ne pense pas que la charité t'intéresse particulièrement mais il est parfaitement clair que tu n arriveras pas a survivre toute seule plus de quelques heures dans cette foret , donc, si tu l'accepte , tu peux nous rejoindre et redonner un peu de ce que tu as volé au peuple toutes ces années . Qu'en dis tu Princesse ? «

« Ne m'apelle pas comme ca ! » grogna la fugitive « Pour ce qui est de ta proposition...je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toutes façons je resterais avec vous un moment le temps de ...m'habituer a ma nouvelle vie «

« Sage décision , si tu ne m'en veux pas nous passerons la nuit ici et nous rejoindrons mes compagnons demain . Tu devrais te reposer , Robin ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui dans sa bande et tu vas devoir nous montrer de quoi tu es capable . »

La jeune fille se releva et d'un mouvement de la main alluma un feu a quelques mètres de sa nouvelle recrue.

« Tu fais de la magie ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je te fais peur ? «

Bien que ses parents lui avaient dit et répété que la magie était une mauvaise chose et qu'elle rendrait le plus honnête des homme ivre de pouvoir Emma avait toujours trouvé cela fascinant , elle n'avait cependant encore jamais vu encore d'humain l'utiliser , seulement des fées et même si la magie de sa marraine Blue était puissante et toujours impressionnante elle avait toujours rêver de rencontrer un mage ou une sorcière qui aurait bien voulu lui montrer l'étendu de ses pouvoirs .

« Non , en fait j'ai toujours trouvé ça beau . «

La brune haussa un sourcil puis sourit , sa compagne de fortune était décidément quelqu'un d'intéressant , il était rare de rencontrer une habitante du Royaume du Nord , qui plus est une noble , parler aussi ouvertement de la magie et admettre qu'elle en appréciait le spectacle .

« Je ne suis pas spécialement puissante mais j'ai toujours réussi a m'en sortir grâce a mes dons , c'est comme ça que j'ai assommé tes petits copains tout a l 'heure «

Emma dévisagea l'inconnue une nouvelle fois, elle n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance mais elle se sentait étrangement a l'aise en sa compagnie , elle ne pouvait savoir si c était simplement le fait qu'on lui parle ouvertement sans se soucier de son titre ou bien la présence de la fascinante jeune fille a ses coté tout la princesse n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle .

« Je m'appelle Emma « dit elle en lui tendant la main .

Une main chaude et terriblement douce vint se glisser dans la sienne et la serra entre ses doigts délicats .

« Wilma «


	7. With a little help from my friends

Chapitre 6 : With a Little Help from my friends

La soirée c était merveilleusement passé , Wilma avait raconté a Emma ses aventures avec la bande de voleurs mené par le célèbre Robin de Bois et même si la princesse ne voulait pas l'avoué elle avait hâte elle aussi d'y prendre part .

Toute sa vie elle avait s'était imaginé vivre de passionnantes aventures et aujourd'hui son rêve allait enfin devenir réalité . Certes elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de devenir une voleuse , mais apparemment Robin était un grand homme et il ne volait que pour redistribuer aux pauvres et aux enfants . Emma s'était bien malgré elle indignée quand elle avait appris que la plupart des vols avait été commis contre la couronne ce qui lui valu de nombreuses remarques froides et tranchantes de la part de sa compagne .

La Blonde quand a elle avait raconté a sa nouvelle amie l'histoire du Grand Royaume du Nord , lui avait décrit le palais et avait répondu a toutes les questions de la Brune qui semblait passionner par tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au Royaume de l'Est et plus particulièrement a sa Reine .

Emma n'y prêta pas grande attention , elle était vraiment nerveuse pour son audition du lendemain mais Wilma la rassurait d'un sourire et Emma se sentait nerveuse a nouveau mais pour une toute autre raison .

La jeune fille la troublait au plus haut point , elle était arrogante et lui répondait mal et d'ordinaire Emma n'aurait jamais pu le supporter ,mais quand le regard sombre de sa compagne se plantait sur elle la blonde se sentait inexplicablement gênée . Leurs disputes avaient cependant quelquechose d'amusant et Emma prenait plaisir a voir la brune captivé par ses histoires , pour l'impressionner elle se surprit a enjoliver les choses sans raison , a inventer des récits ne s'étant jamais produits dans l espoir de la faire rire, tout ca n'avait pourtant aucun sens surtout pour la fugitive qui avait toujours appris a rester honnête et a ne pas se mettre en lumière sans raison , son précepteur lui avait appris depuis longtemps que cela était grossier inélégant et certainement indigne d'une princesse . Mais après tout , avec Wilma , Emma n'était plus vraiment une princesse et elle se surprenait a apprécier cela plus qu'elle ne le devrait

Quand Wilma partit se coucher pres du feu , la blonde regarda pendant de longues minutes son visage endormi éclairé par les flammes et la lumière de la lune , elle devait bien l'admettre c'était un spectacle absolument ravissant .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain les deux jeunes femmes monterent sur leurs cheval respectifs et galopèrent pendant une bonne partie de la journée , étant toutes deux d'excellentes cavalières elle passèrent le plus clair de leurs temps a fanfaronner et a faire la course . Wilma se tenait même parfois debout sur son cheval a la maniere un acrobate sous l'oeil admiratif d'Emma . Jusqu'a que celle ci tombe ne tombe de sa monture et atterrisse violemment sur le sol .Lorsqu'Emma se précipita pour aider la jeune fille et commença a secouer son amie inconsciente dans l'espoir de la réveiller; la sorcière sans qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de s'en apercevoir l'avait retourner ,dos contre le sol, et avait pris place sur ses hanches un sourire aux lèvres et sans la moindre trace d'une quelconque blessure .

« Tu l 'as fait exprès ? » Balbutia la blonde encore sous le choc et légèrement distraite par la délicieuse chaleur qui avait pris place entre ses jambes lorsque que la brune s' était posé sur elle

« Tu étais inquiète pour moi Princesse ? «

« Bien sur que non » grogna la jeune fille en poussant sa compagne et en se relevant les joues rouges et encore incroyablement gêné . « J'avais simplement peur de ne pas retrouver mon chemin sans toi , et je n'aurais jamais pu rentrer dans ta bande de voleurs non plus . «

Wilma lui sourit en retour .

A vrai dire elle trouvait la blonde amusante et étonnement rafraîchissante , elle était libre et vivait sa vie comme elle l'entendait , elle ne manquait pas de courage non plus et la sorcière prenait plaisir a parler avec sa compagne et a la faire sortir de ses gonds . Elle n'était pourtant pas une personne sociable mais tout chez la fugitive lui donnait envie de se rapprocher d'elle , de la toucher , de se délecter de toutes ses réactions .

Et puis sa magie résonnait étrangement au cotés de sa nouvelle compagne , ce qui expliquait surement ce besoin de proximité ,c'était comme une légère vibration ,loin d être desagreable d'ailleurs, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant mais elle était pourtant bien décidé a en découvrir plus .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elles arrivèrent au repère a la tombée de la nuit , Wilma posa une main sur le dos d'Emma et l'accompagna au fond de la grotte dans laquelle ses amis l'attendaient .

Autour d'un feu étaient regroupé des hommes , tout autour d'eux s'étalaient des armes , des plans ou encore des objets de valeurs qu'ils avaient surement récupéré au cours d'un de leurs larcins .Un homme se leva a leur entrée , il était brun avec le regard charbonneux et , il avait a la place de la main droite un crochet . Emma essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder le membre de fortune du voleur mais ses yeux retombaient rapidement dessus .

« Tu sais Wilma , tu n'aurais pas pu me ramener un plus beau tresor , une jolie fille c est tout ce que je demandais moi «

« Et tu risques de demander encore longtemps « répondit froidement la Brune avant qu 'Emma qui était devenu rouge de colère qu'on ose lui parler ainsi ne commence déjà a se faire remarquer.

« Ne fais pas attention a Killian c'est juste sa manière de parler . «

Wilma lui prit le bras et l'emmena vers le fond de la grotte , assis sur un rocher se trouvait un homme avec un bébé dans les bras .

« C'est Robin et son fils » lui murmura sa compagne « Attends moi ici «

La Brune se dirigea vers Robin et commença a lui parler , Emma ne pouvait rien entendre la ou elle se trouvait mais elle priait de tout son coeur pour que cet homme la prenne a l'essai , c'était sa seule chance de survivre et elle préférait encore mourir plutôt que de retourner au palais la queue entre les jambes supplier sa mère de lui pardonner son insolence . Et puis si elle était tout a fait honnête avec elle même , elle avait envie de mieux connaitre sa sauveuse car malgré le fait qu'elle semblait prendre un malin a plaisir a ce moquer d'elle a la moindre occasion, Emma lui répondait avec plaisir et aisance et c'était un soulagement de ne plus vraiment faire attention a ses paroles , de pouvoir dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête , sans se soucier du code ou d'une étiquette . La blonde n'avait jamais été douée pour respecter le protocole et elle aussi avait envie de vivre sans lendemain dorénavant .

Lorsque Wilma revint les sourcils légèrement froncés son anxiété était palpable.

« Tu vas devoir te battre contre Killian , c'est comme ça que Robin t'évalueras . J'aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre a vrai dire . Il est redoutable . »

« Tu t'inquiète pour moi Princesse ? « Souffla Emma en souriant et en reprenant les mots que la brune avait prononcé un peu plus tôt dans la journée .

« Pas vraiment non , toi en revanche tu devrais l'être . Killian est l'un des duelliste les plus doué qu'il m'ai été donné de rencontrer , heureusement pour toi il a un point faible , il est bien trop sur de lui . Et contre une femme il ne se battra pas sérieusement , il a tendance a sous estimer a tort la gente féminine . C'est a ce moment la que tu dois montrer ce que tu sais faire . »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quelques minutes plus tard les hommes s'étaient réunis en cercle autour de l'homme au crochet et de la nouvelle recrue . La plupart voyait cela comme une mauvaise blague , une petite fille issue de la noblesse ne ferait jamais le poids face a un ancien pirate . Wilma ,elle ,avait les bras croisé et tapotait nerveusement son coude du bout de ses doigts .

Le duel commença , Emma avait pris en compte les conseil de son amie ,et commença a se battre en evitant de justesse les coups , parant au hasard et maladroitement les attaques de son adversaire et comme l'avait prédît son amie au bout de quelques minutes l'attention du pirate se relacha et en quelques secondes d'un mouvement rapide et précis auquel personne ne s'attendait Emma désarma l' homme en face d'elle .

La foule resta silencieuse pendant un moment , puis un applaudissement distant ce fit entendre . C'était Robin .

« Et bien Emma , Bienvenue parmis nous «


	8. Bridge over troubled water

Chapitre 7 : Bridge Over Troubled Water

Les premiers jours qu'Emma avait passé au sein de sa « nouvelle famille » avaient été les plus exaltants de toute sa vie . Quelques jours plus tôt , alors que Killian se trouvait dans une auberge , dans l espoir de rencontrer une quelconque présence féminine , il avait entendu un des soldats sudistes raconter a un de ses compagnons de beuverie que dans deux jours de cela il escorterait jusqu' a la Capitale de l Ouest les provisions pour l'hiver ainsi que les impôts que le Royaume du Sud versait en tribut a Rumplestilskin .

Cette nouvelle avait ravi Robin qui avait rapidement échafaudé un plan , et bien qu'Emma n'y ai pas un role des plus valeureux il n'en était pas moins primordiale .

Le plan était assez simple , Emma s'habillerait d'une robe de bal et en compagnie de Killian et Petit Jean elle jouerait la comédie d'une pauvre enfant perdue et sans défense contre deux hommes dangereux et avides de sang . Pendant que l'attention serait tourné vers eux le reste de la bande en profiterait pour piller les coffres et s'enfuir . Puis enfin Wilma surgirait de nulle part et emmènerait par magie Killian , Petit Jean et Emma au repère .

La princesse ne trouvait pas le plan spécialement élaboré mais Wilma lui assurait que les plans les plus simples etaient souvent les plus efficaces , de plus elle se doutait bien qu'Emma etait decue de son role. Elle s'attendait a jouer au hero pas a la demoiselle en détresse .

Cependant son aide fut apprécié de tous et chacun la reconnut a sa juste valeur a ce moment la . Les pillages n'avaient cependant pas lieu tous les jours et la plupart du temps la jeune princesse passait son temps a chasser , ou en compagnie de Wilma qui lui apprenait a différencier toutes les herbes de la foret , a fabriquer des poisons et leurs antidotes . Elle passait également toutes ces soirées aux cotés de la jeune fille qui lui racontait ses voyages , Emma elle lui racontait la vie de château , les operas qu'elle avait pu voir et les grands de ce monde qu'elle avait pu croiser . La fugitive n avait jamais été plus heureuse de sa décision que dans les moments qu' elle partageait avec la brune.

Au fil des jours Emma s'affirmait de plus en plus dans la troupe et quand on lui confia une « véritable mission » c'est avec le sourire et la volonté de la mener a bien qu'elle l'accepta .

Il s'agissait de piller une simple caleche que Petit Jean avait vu partir de la ville quelques heures plus tôt . Emma et Killian étaient les seuls sur le coup et il avaient attendu la diligence sur une petite route de campagne caché derrière deux grands arbres .

Quand la calèche passa , Killian s'empressa de l'arrêter et d'en menacer les occupants .Et quand une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains en sortit et la regarda droit dans les yeux Emma ne sut pas vraiment comment se sortir de cette situation .

« Emma ? «

C'était sa cousine Aurore , la fille du plus puissant duc de tout le Royaume du Nord et malheureusement si elle révélait sa véritable identité elle devrait partir de la troupe et elle ne verrait surtout plus jamais le sourire moqueur de Wilma , elle pourrait alors dire adieu a sa vie d'aventure .

« Ne bougez pas , je n'ai aucune idée de qui est cette « Emma « dont vous parlez mais un mot de plus et une flèche vous traversera la gorge «

Aurore la regarda les yeux grands écarquillé , elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard de sa cousine l'en dissuada .

Lorsque la Fugitive vint ôter a la jeune duchesse ses bijoux elle lui glissa dans l'oreille

« Je t'en supplie ne dis rien , je suis désolé mais il est hors de question que je revienne «

Sa cousine paru comprendre et ne dis plus rien , elle se contenta de lui jeté ce regard médusé , incapable d'enregistrer que La Princesse héritière du Royaume du Nord volait sa famille en compagnie d'un homme peu recommandable -au vu du regard lubrique et au sourire qui se voulait sans doute charmeur qu'il lui lancait .

* * *

Quand Emma revint au camp elle se sentait mal a l'aise , les regards suspicieux que lui avait jeté l'homme au crochet sur le chemin du retour n'avait rien arrangé au stress de sa rencontre avec sa cousine.

Intérieurement elle priait pour qu'Aurore l'ecoute et qu'elle ne dise rien a sa mère sur ses positions et surtout ses fréquentations . Si elle apprenait qu'elle s'amusait a voler et qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec des bandits , des pirates et une sorcière Snow serait si décue et honteuse de sa fille que bien qu'elle ne puisse plus la voir Emma se sentait d'avance coupable .

La princesse s'assit sur une pierre a l'ecart du groupe pour se calmer quand une voix grave et douce vint la tirer de ses pensées .

« Viens avec moi je vais te montrer quelquechose «

Wilma la regardait avec son arrogance habituel mais elle avait noté l'air troublé de son amie et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle s'était décidé a aller lui parler .

Lorsque la princesse se leva pour la rejoindre elle lui toucha légèrement l'avant bras et lui fit signe de la suivre .

A vrai dire la brune n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle avait décidé de partager son endroit favori de la foret avec la fugitive mais un bain lui semblait l'activité idéale pour détourner son amie de ses problèmes , de plus il s'agissait d'une formidable façon d embarrasser la blonde et dernièrement cela semblait être son activité favorite .

Au bout de quelques minutes elles arrivèrent dans une sorte de petite clairière , étroite et a peine éclairé par le soleil qu'on devinait sous l'ombre des arbres .

Niché entre des rochers se trouvait une sorte de marre a peine de la largeur d'un bassin , Wilma s'y avança avant de se retourner vers son amie .

« J'imagine que tu es habituée au luxe alors j'ai pensé qu'un bain te ferait plaisir «

La princesse s'accroupit près de la mare et passa sa main dans l'eau , elle était glacée et vaseuse et il était hors de question que la jeune fille n'y trempe ne serait ce qu'un doigt même si elle ne rêvait que de se laver correctement depuis quelques jours . Se rincer dans les rivières chaque matin était bien moins agréable que les bains du palais et c'était surement la chose au château qui manquait le plus a Emma .

« Il est hors de question que je me baigne la dedans « s'indigna la blonde

Son amie eut un ricanement puis elle s'accroupit a coté de de la fugitive .Elle trempa l'extrémité de ses doigts dans l'eau et une lumière rougeâtre sembla s'en dégager .

Aussitôt l'eau s'éclaircit et une fumée chaude dans les airs ,l'eau était a présent pure et délicieusement chaude . Wilma se releva et enleva ses vêtements sous le regard médusé d'Emma qui n'arrivait pas a détacher son regard de la peau blanche et des reins de sa camarade .

Une fois nue , Wilma se laissa glisser dans la marre et soupira de bonheur .

« Tu me rejoins Princesse ? Je croyais que tu voulais te laver ? «

Emma mit un peu de temps a assimiler ses paroles , son esprit était encore ailleurs entre la délicieuse poitrine et les longues jambes de son amie , elle s'imagina un instant toucher sa peau , juste pour voir , juste pour la sentir et la caresser , savoir si elle était aussi douce qu'elle semblait l'être .

« Tu es sans voix ? Je t'ai fait si bonne impression que ca ? «

Emma sentit ses joues chauffés et balbutia sa réponse d'une voix tremblante

« Je .. je me baigne toute seule d'habitude «

« Je te fais peur ? Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais «

Quand Emma croisa son regard pourtant , elle en avait bien l'impression .

La blonde déglutit difficilement et enleva ses vêtements le plus vites possible tout en essayant tant bien que mal de se cacher du regard intéressé de Wilma .

Elle entra dans l'eau précipitamment et bien que la chaleur du bain fut délectable elle ne se sentait pas vraiment a l'aise aux cotés de la brune .

Le bassin n'était pas bien grand et la fugitive essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas toucher Wilma dans un mouvement involontaire . Celle ci arborait un sourire amusé lorsqu' elle s'approcha d'elle d'une brasse .

« Alors dis moi c'est quoi qui t'as mis dans cet état la ? «

Emma soupira puis lui souffla

« C'est rien , j'ai juste un peu peur qu' on me retrouve ou que finalement vous décidiez que je ne sois pas assez bien pour vous . «

« Tu regrettes d'être partie ? «

« Non absolument pas , c'est juste que c'est étrange de commencer une nouvelle vie , c'est être moi sans être moi et je dois connaitre cette toute autre personne et oublier l'ancienne et c'est étrange et je crois que je me sens un peu perdue «

La brune la dévisagea longuement , comme perdue dans ses pensées puis au bout d'une longue minute de silence elle passa son doigt le long de l'epaule d'Emma qui fut parcouru d'un frisson .

«Tu sais il y a très longtemps j'ai du m'enfuir aussi , j'étais disons... retenue captive et quand je suis partie j'ai du complètement changer de vie de tout au tout , je sais que ca peut être dur de faire la part des choses mais crois moi on s'y fait . Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter , je vais vieller a ce que tu ne meurs pas dans la misère Princesse »

Emma lui sourit , elle était intriguée par le passé de la brune mais elle voyait bien que son amie n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui en parler , les mots avaient eu du mal a sortir de sa bouche ce qui était inhabituel pour une personne aussi sure de soi que son amie .

La fugitive sentit une main se coller sur ses hanches et une voix lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille .

« Retourne toi je vais te laver les cheveux , ils ne sont plus vraiment dignes de ton rang maintenant «

Emma resta muette mais s'exécuta , elle pouvait sentir la poitrine de Wilma lui frôler dangereusement le dos tandis que deux mains remontait le long de son cou , la blonde pouvait sentir son coeur battre entre de ses jambes et tout son bas ventre lui semblait brulant . Tandis qu'elle lui lavait les cheveux Emma ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette fille allait la rendre folle

Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de regarder la brune se rhabiller non plus .

Laissez une review c est ultra motivant !

Et le soir elle ne put empêcher le souvenir du postérieur de la sorcière de la tenir éveillée pendant de longues heures .


	9. It s a kind of magic

**Pardon pour le retard j'ai été tres occupé a prevoir mon depart pour l'etranger et les fetes de noel . N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review ca me permet de me motiver . Merci encore de me lire :)**

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis l'arrivée d'Emma dans le groupe de voleur et il lui semblait pourtant en avoir toujours fait partie .

Les plaisanteries sordides de Kilian la faisait désormais rire aux éclats , elles connaissait par coeur les chansons que Petit Jean chantait au coin du feu tous les soirs et il lui arrivait même de les chanter en coeur avec tous les autres , elle avait aussi parfois de longues discussions avec Robin , sur la situation du royaume , sur ces idées en politiques et sur l'injustice de ce monde et ses échanges avaient considérablement changé le point de vue de la princesse .

Elle était resté si longtemps enfermé dans le château qu'elle n'avait jamais pu vraiment voir comment vivait son peuple en dehors des murs de la capitale . Emma en était écœuré , certes elle savait que sa mère et son père faisait leurs possibles pour protéger leurs sujets et les taxes du Royaume du Nord étaient les moins élevés de tout les quatre Royaumes mais la fugitive ne pouvait cesser de se rappeler les grands bals que donnait ses parents en son honneur , la soie de ses draps , les dorures d'or sur chaque meuble , les verres en cristal , les épées incrusté de rubis , tout ce luxe dans lequel elle avait passé sa vie lui faisait désormais honte .

Le peuple n'aurait il pas mieux vécu si sa famille et le reste des nobles du pays ne gaspillait pas l'argent des taxes dans tant de choses futiles , ils leurs auraient suffit de vivre un peu plus simplement et la situations de tellement de paysans auraient pu s'améliorer considérablement .

Désormais lorsqu'elle volait Emma ne sentait plus aucune culpabilité , au contraire il lui semblait qu'elle rendait un peu de tout ce que lui on avait donné et elle se sentait bizarrement beaucoup mieux après un pillage .

Sa relation avec Wilma avait , elle aussi , beaucoup changé . Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec la jeune fille , elles faisaient la course a cheval , se chamaillaient sans cesse et plus le temps passait plus la princesse trouvait la brune irritante , et plus elle la trouvait irritante plus elle la trouvait belle , et charmante , et délicieusement arrogante , et tellement tellement troublante .

Lorsque leurs mains se frôlaient la blonde pouvait toujours sentir sa peau chauffé d'une manière étrange mais loin d'être désagréable . C était comme si son sang se mettait doucement a bouillonné lorsque qu'elles étaient en contact .

Emma se demandait si Wilma ressentait tout ca elle aussi , mais jamais elle n'aurait pu lui demander . Elle n'était pas stupide , trouver une autre fille aussi belle et avoir autant envie de la toucher n'était pas vraiment naturel . La Princesse en avait entendu parler au château , des hommes qui aimaient d'autres hommes , des femmes qui choisissaient une autre femme pour passer la nuit , de nombreux nobles avaient perdu leurs titres en s'adonnant a une telle activité et même si son amie ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier des lois et des convenances cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne la trouverais pas absolument abjecte et dégoûtante si Emma tentait de s'approcher un peu trop pres d'elle .

Et pourtant la manière dont la brune la regardait n'avait rien d'innocent , la façon dont parfois elle mettait la main sur son dos , sa manie de s'approcher si près d'elle que lorsqu'elle lui parlait elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser son oreille . Ce genre de détails avait le dont de rendre la blonde complètement folle , et lui donnait envie de tellement plus .

Et sa torture était loin d'être fini .

* * *

Il y avait un moment dans la journée qu'Emma aimait particulièrement , le soir lorsque tout le monde avait fini mangé et que chacun partait de son coté pour dormir Wilma lui prenait doucement la main et l'attirait dans un coin sombre , elle posait une bougie sur le sol et la flamme prenait alors vie entre des doigts .

C'etait un véritable spectacle , le feu prenait tour a tour l'aspect d'un dragon, d'un oiseau , ou d'un cheval aux ailes d'argents . La Blonde pouvait regarder ce spectacle pendant des heures , c'était d'une beauté inouï et cela la fascinait terriblement et puis parfois Wilma la regardait de ce regard curieux qui la faisait frissonner de la tête au pied .

Un soir alors que la flamme avait pris la forme d'un couple dansant dans un bal Emma ne put retenir son admiration .

« C'est tellement beau , j'aimerais tellement pouvoir en faire autant «

Le regard de Wilma se figea puis , elle s'approcha doucement d'elle , peut être un peu trop près .

« Je pourrais t'apprendre tu sais «

Le coeur de la fugitive se gonfla d'espoir , elle eut une vague pensée pour sa mère qui serait effaré de voir sa fille pratiquer la magie mais elle n'y fit guère attention . Elle n'aurait jamais penser pouvoir pratiquer la magie , après tout peu d'humains en étaient capables et la plupart devaient se réprimer car la magie était très dangereuse .

« Je ne pense pas que je sois vraiment capable d'apprendre , il me semble que très peu d humains ont un réel potentiel magique , c'est quelquechose de rare . »

« Toi tu l'as « répondit la brune en souriant , sa main se posa doucement sur son bras et commença a remonter vers son épaule « Tu n'as pas remarqué ? A chaque fois que je suis prêt de toi je peux sentir ma magie réagir , tu sais tu pourrais être très puissante avec un peu d'entrainement «

« Oh! Plus puissante que toi ? »

Wilma eut un petit rire

« Non je ne crois pas non «

Elle prit la main dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts , une douce chaleur semblait passer entre elle , ce n'était pas une chaleur qu'on aurait pu ressentir près d'un feu ou sous le soleil , c'était différent , et tellement mieux et Emma n'aurait pas vraiment su l'expliquer de toutes manières .

« Tu le sens ? « lui demanda la brune d'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude .

La blonde hocha la tête , la gorge bien trop sèche pour parler , son regard était fixé sur leurs mains jointes , et sur le pouce de Wilma qui traçait des lignes invisibles sur le dos de sa main .

« C'est agréable non ? «

Emma hocha la tête a nouveau

« Tu sais c est étrange , ce n'est pas la première fois que je côtoie d'autres sorciers et que je pratique la magie avec eux mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi plaisant avant. «

Leurs regards se croisa

« Tu aimerais apprendre alors ? »

« ... Oui beaucoup «

Emma n'avait pas vraiment reconnu sa voix lorsqu'elle avait parlé , elle n'arrivait pas vraiment a se concentrer non plus , elle pouvait sentir une force invisible passer contre sa paume et celle de Wilma et elle n'arrivait pas a penser a autre chose .

La sorciere lui sourit , puis enleva délicatement sa main de celle de la blonde . Elle prit la bougie qu'elle avait utilisé pour son petit spectacle l'instant d'avant et la plaça devant Emma . Puis elle se mit a genoux derrière elle .

« On va commencer par quelquechose de facile «

Même si elle lui avait demandé de compter jusqu'à 10 Emma n'etait pas vraiment sur qu'elle aurait pu y arriver ,avec la facon dont Wilma lui parlait de sa voix merveilleusement basse juste a coté de son oreille , avec ses cheveux qui frôlaient dangereusement sa joue la princesse ne voyait pas vraiment comment elle n'aurait pas pu être distraite .

« La magie est une question d'émotion , ça peut être la colère , la peur , l'amour , la luxure , la tristesse , la joie ,l'espoir . Peu importe tu dois juste le ressentir au plus profond de ton être «

Emma se concentra du mieux qu elle put , mais rien ne sembla se passer .

Elle pensa a sa colère , lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'on allait la marier , son désespoir lorsqu'elle pensait être enchainé toute sa vie a un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas , sa peur lorsqu'elle était enfin partie de chez elle .

Elle avait beau y pensé elle n'arrivait pas a ressentir ses émotions la , c'était difficile après tout , Wilma venait juste de poser des deux mains sur ses épaules , l'encourageant , ses doigts massant doucement sa nuque dans le but de la relaxer .

Ca ne marchait pas vraiment , a vrai dire ca faisait bien tout le contraire , maintenant au lieu de penser au désespoir ou a la colère , elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur ses doigts qui la rendait incroyable nerveuse . Qui lui faisait penser a toutes ces choses inappropriés , qui lui faisait penser au corps nu qu elle avait vu quelques semaines auparavant , a la poitrine de son amie contre ses omoplates , a son envie de la toucher qui était tellement forte que parfois elle surpassait sa honte et sa peur , a ...

Soudain la bougie s'alluma , d'une flamme si ardente qu'elle failli lui bruler les cheveux et qu'elle dut soudainement partir en arrière , atterrissant entre les bras de son amie qui eu un petit rire .

« Et bien princesse , tu es plutôt intense «

Elle se retourna vers elle et écarta une mèche de cheveux blonds et légèrement roussis de son visage .

« Je t'apprendrais le reste sur la route , tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant «

« Sur la route ? »

« Oh j'ai oublier de te prévenir , nous partons toutes les deux demain . On s'introduit dans un couvent . Il y a las bas des dorures qui valent des fortunes «


End file.
